Field
The present disclosure generally relates to apparatuses, and methods for facilitating debugging and reprogramming of active cable assemblies.
Technical Background
Active cables can be an attractive alternative to passive cables, especially as data rates increase. Active cables can utilize microprocessors and signal processing circuitry to improve data transmission performance compared to passive data cables. Active cables can be manufactured in high volumes and can be amenable to manufacturing in low-cost manufacturing centers. However, the low-cost centers can be isolated from the development team spatially and temporally. Such isolation can negatively impact yield and flow down of design improvements as changes are made to the product during development or over the product life cycle.
Accordingly, alternative active cable assemblies, as well as apparatuses, systems and methods for facilitating debugging and reprogramming of active cable assemblies, are desired.